


Over The Line

by Miss_Peg



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, F/F, F/M, Gun Violence, Homophobia, Homophobic Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Peg/pseuds/Miss_Peg
Summary: Jane's life is perfect - she's got a boyfriend, and a great job. Until Frank Snr is beaten, has both his legs broken, and Jane is left to pick up the pieces of his secrets.Maura is Paddy Doyle's daughter. She quit college to join the family business when her brother died, but is unhappy. Until she meets Jane, and their lives are never the same again.Eventual RIZZLES
Relationships: Jane Rizzoli/Original Character(s), Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Jane, Maura and the Rizzoli/BPD world isn't mine. I'm just playing in it.
> 
> Author Note: I don't often write AUs that rewrite so much of Jane and Maura's reality, but after a conversation with a friend the idea came to me and it grew until it became a whole story. We're going back in time slightly, to when Jane was still in uniform, only Maura's past is vastly different. I hope you'll enjoy this story, I'd love to know what you think. Pre-warning: Jane is in a relationship with a man (it's okay to hate him, he's a douchecanoe). But there IS going to be Rizzles.
> 
> Warning: I'm not sure which chapters it will happen, but there will be some homophobic language used. These are the outdated and ridiculous opinions of one or two horrible bigot and certainly not the views of me, a proud lesbian woman.

Three. Two. One. Jane Rizzoli breathed in slowly, then out again. She marched forward, her arms moving naturally at her sides, as she was taught at the academy. She stood taller when she wore her uniform, she felt more confident. But wearing her uniform at work and wearing her uniform to visit her father in the hospital were two very different situations. She could see her mother's tears from down the corridor, could feel the pain on her face. She counted down from three with every step. The reality was she didn't know what had happened, she didn't even know if her father was alive, and that made the few feet she had left to walk all the harder.

"Janie!" Angela Rizzoli shouted, closing the gap between them as she wrapped herself around Jane.

The strain in her mother's voice barely allayed her fears. She focused once more on her breathing, anything to distract from the thought that maybe this was the conversation she never knew she feared having.

"What's…" she muttered, the words trailing off into the sound of her mother's sobbing. She glanced over her shoulder, using her eyes to beg her brother to explain. But he didn't get the message and eventually, she was left with the question she had to ask. "Is Pop okay?"

"He's alive." Frankie Rizzoli nodded, stepping up beside them, he pulled Angela away and she clung to him. Jane folded her arms, desperate not to feel so trapped by her mother's pain again. "He's hurt real bad. A couple of cops came by, but he's unconscious."

"Why?" Jane clenched her fists. Her chest heaved with heavy breath. "What the fuck even happened?"

"We don't know. He looks like he was beaten. They sedated him before we got here. He's in a lot of pain. He's got two broken legs."

"What?" She gasped, struggling to breathe. "Who did this? How did this happen?"

"He went to meet a friend," Angela said, sniffling. "He borrowed some money from him, and he was going to pay him back."

"What friend?" Jane asked, slipping quickly into her role as a police officer. "Tell me everything you know."

"Drop it, Jane," Frankie said, his arm around Angela's waist. "Ma doesn't need you interrogating her."

"I wasn't." She relaxed her shoulders and unbuttoned the top of her shirt, trying to pull herself out of her work role. She slouched into a chair and ran her fingers through her hair. "What the fuck has he got himself into?"

"He was mugged," Angela said, sitting beside her. "He had money in an envelope, they probably saw the money and mugged him."

"Maybe."

X

Opening her eyes, Jane blinked a couple of times. The hospital corridor came into view and she remembered where she was. The chairs beside her were empty. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stood up.

"Finally," Angela said, exiting a nearby door. "I thought you were gonna sleep for hours."

"How long has it been?" Jane asked, stretching out her back. "Where's Frankie?"

"You were asleep for over forty minutes; they work you too hard. He's gone to get your brother from school."

"They work me just fine." Jane rubbed drool from her chin. "Like he'll even be there."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You and I both know Tommy goes to school when Tommy wants to go to school," she shrugged.

"Your father is awake," Angela said. "He's asking for you. Has anyone told Danny what's happened?"

Jane nodded. "He was there when I got the call. He couldn't get away. They weren't too happy about me leaving early, it would have been too much if he'd come too."

"No respect for family," Angela said, shaking her head. She took the seat Jane had vacated and nodded at the door.

Jane ran her hands down her uniform and stood tall. Her heart thumped loudly. She plastered a smile across her face and walked through the door.

"My Janie," Frank Rizzoli said, reaching his hand out across the room towards her. Jane's resolve crumbled and she sunk into the chair beside his bed, clutching at his bruised fingers. She held them carefully between her hands. "My little girl."

"I'm here, Pop," she said, her jaw ached from smiling. "You're gonna be alright."

"You're mother's never gonna forgive me," he said, tears strolled down his cheeks. "She told me not to borrow money, but I didn't listen."

"What are you talking about, Pop? She said you borrow it from a friend."

His eyes widened. "I don't have friends who have thousands to spare."

"How many thousands are we talking?" Jane asked, letting go of his hand. She stayed forward, her eyes fixed on her fathers, desperate to understand what had happened. "They did this, didn't they? Whoever you owe money to?"

"A few thousand."

"How much?"

"Twenty four."

"You owe twenty four thousand dollars to a loan shark?" Jane asked, her mouth agape.

"Shh! Your mother doesn't know."

She shook her head. "What the fuck, Pop? You know those people are criminals."

"I had no other choice; I only needed a couple grand, but I went to the bank and they turned me down." Fresh tears rolled down his cheeks and Jane's heart broke. For the first time, he looked small to her. "The work dried up. I couldn't pay the bills. I didn't have enough to cover the mortgage. We were gonna lose the house."

"You should have come to me. I have good credit. I could have helped."

"No!" he shouted, sitting forward. "A father isn't supposed to take money from his children. That's not how I was raised, and that's not how I raised you."

Rubbing at her eyes, Jane let out a long, deep sigh. "So, what happened? Ma said you took some money. She thinks you were mugged."

"That's all she needs to know. I was mugged, I got beat. Okay?"

"Okay." She sighed again. "Why did they beat you if you were paying them money?"

"The money wasn't…I wasn't paying them back."

"What were you doing then?"

He leant closer; his voice lowered. "The money was from the drugs I delivered."

"God, Pop!" Jane shouted, standing up. She paced across the room, her hand on her forehead. "What the fuck were you thinking?"

"I needed to pay off my debt. I couldn't. I had two grand but they wouldn't accept it. There's interest, you know? Two grand became four, and then it became eight. I didn't have the money. I couldn't find the money."

She walked around the bed and stared out the window. Rain covered the courtyard below. Jane watched a man rush along the footpath with an umbrella as he collected a woman and a baby by the door.

"Two grand became twenty four," Jane muttered, shaking her head. She turned back to Frank. "You couldn't pay, so they gave you drugs to sell."

"Yeah."

"What and how much?"

"What and how much what?"

"Which drugs and how much were they asking you to run?"

"Five kilograms of cocaine, usually. But I dropped the packet and I lost some. The guy wouldn't give me what it was worth. I didn't have the full amount. When I got back from Connecticut they weren't happy, and that's why I'm here."

"Oh. Pop." Jane closed her eyes, covering her mouth with her hand. "Do you know how much trouble you could be in if they caught you with that much? That much cocaine is a felony, driving it over state lines is trafficking. You're looking at potentially ten years. Double it if the federal police catch you."

"I'm sorry," he said, his shoulders shaking as he sobbed into his hands. "I'm so sorry."

She sat back down. "You need to put a stop to this, and you need to do it right now."

"I can't. You think this is all they'll do to me? You think I wanna be a felon?"

"Okay." Jane sat still for a moment, her eyes fixed on her father's legs, both in plaster. She thought of the weeks of recovery time, the wheelchair in the corner that he'd need to use until he could even begin to think about walking again. She let out a quick breath. "Who do I need to speak to? Where do I need to go?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked, his eyebrows tugged together.

"Somebody's gotta sort this out, Pop." She reached for his hand again. "You're not gonna be able to do anything for weeks, months even."

"Don't you think I don't already know that?" he asked, shaking his head. "But you are not to get involved do you hear me?"

"What happens then?" Jane asked, shrugging. "We don't do anything, and they come for the whole family? The Irish Mob are in control of the drug chain in Boston, if we don't do something, we're all at risk. You tell me who I need to speak to and where I need to find them, and I will sort this out."

X

After a quick shower and a change of clothes, Jane drove across the city and found herself in an industrial park. She pulled up beside the unit her father had told her to go to and climbed out of the car. She relaxed her shoulders and repeated her words over and again until she was comfortable about what she needed to say. She pulled her hair out of a tie and ruffled out the kink. She made a mental note not to put on her more formal police officer voice. She headed across the lot, stopping beside a metal door. She lifted her hand to knock but the door swung open and a man, with broad shoulders and a rifle, stood on the other side.

"I'm Jane Rizzoli, I'm here on behalf of my father Frank Rizzoli."

The man nodded and stepped aside. She searched his eyes for any sign of danger, but she knew she'd earnt enough of his trust to at least give her a moment of his time. Silently, she followed him along a corridor and out into a large room filled with wooden pallets and boxes.

"Wait here," he said, and disappeared through a door on the other side of the room.

Jane searched the room with her eyes, careful not to move, or to approach any of the boxes. She knew enough about the Irish Mob to know she was in a very dangerous position; one false move and she could end up in a hospital bed beside her father.

"Send your father my regards." She turned around. A man with greying hair approached her. His eyes fixed on Jane. A smirk spread across his face. "Police Officer Jane Rizzoli. I'm sure you're very proud of your father's recent actions."

She gritted her teeth. Ordinarily she'd have shot back a remark, but she knew she was better staying silent. "I guess we don't need introductions, Paddy Doyle. Or would you prefer me to call you Patrick?"

"You don't call me anything," he said, folding his arms. "Your father made a very big mistake, a costly mistake."

"He knows, and he's sorry."

"Sorry?" He turned to the man who brought Jane in, and they both laughed loudly. "You can tell your father that he's now up to thirty."

"Thousand?" Jane scoffed, then forged a smile. "I will let him know. But as I'm sure you're aware he's not really able to do his job anytime soon."

"No, he can't." He stepped forward. Jane edged backward but he moved faster until he was inches from her face. She could feel his breath hot against her face as her heart raced. She tried to smile, to stay calm, but her body was struggling. He cupped her cheek. She wanted nothing more than to slap him across the face. Instead, she stayed still. "But you can."

"But…"

"But what, Officer Rizzoli?" He stared into her eyes and clutched her jaw. "But your little brother is an impressionable teen, flunking out of school. He needs a path in life, and I have a really…profitable path. Would you like that?"

"No."

He squeezed her face tightly. She felt the pain of his fingers digging into her skin. He moved her face to one side. "What about your other brother? Francesco? He's at community college. He's ringing up student debt, debt that I could pay off for him. Maybe we could have a new line of work headed up by the Rizzolis."

"Please, no."

He moved her face to the other side, gripping tighter. "Maybe I'll pay a visit to Mrs Rizzoli. She is one hot piece of ass and I would love to be inside her."

She closed her eyes as rage burned up inside her chest. She clenched her fists at her sides, but she didn't move. Frozen in fear. "No."

He straightened up her head and leaned even closer. "Or you can work to pay off your father's debts for him, plus a little extra work on the side."

"Okay." He slackened his grip. "Okay, I'll do it."

"Good girl," he said, kissing her on the cheek and walking away. "Don't forget to tell your father that Paddy Doyle says hello."


	2. Chapter 2

Thud.

"You."

Thud.

"Fucking."

Thud.

"Dick."

Thud.

"Bad day?"

Maura Doyle twisted around, her gloved fists up in front of her. Her chest rose and fell heavily, as she tried to reclaim her breath. She stared at her roommate, then settled quickly. She unstrapped the gloves and dropped them onto the table beside her martial arts dummy.

"Something like that. Hi Chelsea."

Maura walked across the living space of their apartment and sat down on the stool on the other side of the counter. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. She bounced a little in her seat.

"Fucking Dick," she screeched through gritted teeth.

"Now, now," Chelsea said, smirking as she placed a couple of grocery bags on the counter. "Whatever did Richard over there do to you?"

"He's not helping," Maura said.

Taking a bottle of orange juice out of a bag, Chelsea carried it towards the refrigerator. "What's going on?"

Maura stood up, grabbed a glass from the drain board and took the juice out of Chelsea's hands. "I have a fucking meeting with my fucking father in a fucking hour."

"I should have guessed after the second fucking," Chelsea said, emptying the bag and placing the rest of the items into the fridge. "Sounds formal."

Maura returned to the other side of the counter but didn't sit down. She sipped her orange and tapped her foot. "You know in the two years I've been living here; I don't think I've once been able to call seeing Dad as anything other than a meeting."

She shrugged, opened a packet of cookies and handed them over. "You said it yourself, he's a formal man. Maybe one day I can meet the elusive Doctor Doyle."

Taking a cookie, Maura stuffed it into her mouth and rested her head in her hands. She let out a long, low growl as she chewed the cookie. "Believe me, you don't want to."

"I know it's not been easy," Chelsea said, placing a hand on Maura's shoulder. "Since your brother died."

Maura took another cookie from the packet and bit it in half. "He expects so much, and it's getting worse. I have college four nights a week and he's expecting me to be at work six days a week. There's no time to fit everything in. I haven't even had chance to have sex this week."

"I was gonna suggest that," Chelsea said, twirling the end of the packet of cookies and placing it into the cupboard. "That's your usual way to unwind, maybe you should make time."

"I wish. But I'm meeting him in an hour. There's no time to find someone to have sex with…" Maura stood upright, swallowed the last of her cookie and downed her orange. She tilted her head and smiled. "Unless you want a repeat of the night we met?"

Chelsea's cheeks reddened as she laughed. "Sorry, M. You know I'm happy with Alex, boys all the way for me."

"You weren't saying that that night," Maura said, chewing her bottom lip as she batted her eyelids at her roommate.

Chelsea snorted laughter. "I think you're forgetting that I did."

Maura shrugged. "What's a bit of sex between friends?"

Taking a stool beside Maura, Chelsea patted Maura's hand. "I'm not like you. I can't sleep around. I mostly love Alex, you know that. But even if I didn't, I don't meet a lot of people. I don't have opportunities like you do."

"You go to people's houses every day! Yesterday you had six jobs on."

Chelsea rolled her eyes. "Painting cupboards in Mr Alvarez's kitchen? Advising Mrs Nguyen on which plants would suit her guest bedroom? I'd hardly call that meeting people. Besides, they're all married, or old, or old and married, or way out of my league."

"Please!" Maura said, turning to Chelsea. "You're a fox. Anyone who can't see that is blind."

"I appreciate your kind words," Chelsea said. "But I'm not a club, six shots and sex in a restroom kind of girl."

"Maybe not, but that doesn't mean you're not worthy of being in love or getting everything you ever want out of life." She placed her glass into the sink and returned to her gloves, strapping them back on. "It's fine anyway, I have Richard."

Thud.

"Enjoy beating Dick up," Chelsea said, folding up the shopping bags and placing them into a drawer. She headed for her room. "Don't let him beat you down."

"Dick?" Maura asked, sending her gloved fist flying into the dummy's face.

"Your dad."

X

As she entered the warehouse, Maura felt the weight settle firmly on her shoulders. She had an essay to write, and two lots of reading to complete, and instead of focusing on that she was doing the one thing she wanted least of all. Before she could open the door, it swung open and a woman with dark curls flew out of the room, bashing into her as she passed.

"Watch it!" Maura shouted.

"Sorry," she muttered, not stopping as she disappeared out of the entrance.

Maura watched her vanish before entering the warehouse room where she suspected her father to be. Upon seeing him, she sighed. "Terrorising women again, I see."

"She deserved it," he said, smiling. He walked towards her and pulled her into his arms. "Thank you for coming, sweetheart."

She closed her eyes and leant against his shoulder. Her heart settled for a moment as his hands pressed against her back. She breathed slowly, acknowledging the sense of peace she felt in her father's arms.

"Enough," he said, stepping back and heading across the room towards his office. "Come, Maura."

She hesitated for a moment. Tears filled her eyes. She chewed on the inside of her lip and rubbed the tears from her eyes as she followed him into his office. She took a seat and waited for him to sit down opposite.

As he sat, his eyes fixed on Maura's. "Pull yourself together."

"Sorry, Dad." She cleared her throat and sat back, forging a smile. "What did you want to see me about?"

"Got some things I need you to sort out."

"Drops on campus?" she asked.

"There's six, same as last time."

Pressing her lips together, Maura sat forward. "Does Elton know that if he doesn't pay in full, he's gonna lose his spot?"

"He knows. I made sure of that." He smirked. "But I'm happy for you to remind him again, whatever you deem is necessary."

"What else?"

"I have three potential people to help with some laundry, I need you to visit them all by Monday. You're a good judge of character, and I need to know they'll do the work and won't squeal." He pushed an envelope across the desk. "I've got Landon tailing them, I need you to get closer."

She opened the envelope, and pulled out photographs, giving them a cursory glance over. "How close?"

"Why? Wanna sleep with them?"

She shrugged and glanced at the photos again. "Maybe one of them. Depends how I feel when I meet them."

He smirked. "You do what you gotta do. Like father, like daughter, I say."

She didn't usually like to mix business with pleasure, but she was frustrated, and angry, and she needed something to help calm her. She stared down at the man in the photo, his soft eyes and gentle smile. She returned the pictures to the envelope and sealed it again. She stood up.

"I have one more thing." She sat down again. "I'd like us to have dinner Monday night."

"Why?"

He folded his arms, his eyebrows tugged together. "Why are you questioning me?"

"We never have dinner. It's business or it's nothing."

"That's not true," he said, leaning over the desk and taking her hand. "You are my daughter, and I am your father, and I would like to have dinner with you."

"Because?"

"Because we need to talk about you taking over more work."

"There it is," she said, scoffing. She tugged her hand away and burrowed it between her thighs. "I'm not Colin. I don't want the family business."

He stood up, slamming his fist against his desk. "You are taking over the family business. You have a duty. Now that Colin is gone it's all down to you. Do not disrespect his memory. I don't care about medical school, or law school, or whatever school you want to go to. This is your future, and you will not let me down. Do you hear me?"

Her jaw tensed with every word. She stared into his eyes, could see the rage and passion and disappointment in his face. She could feel her face tense as her frown deepened. "You never listen to me."

"Maybe I would listen to you if you stopped talking about some little pipe dream like you're not the legacy of my work, of my father's work," he shouted, his face reddened and the pulse in his neck throbbed. "You are a Doyle, Maura. There are expectations, there are things we must sacrifice. Do you think I didn't have dreams? That I didn't have things I wanted to do before I took over? Do you think I didn't imagine a different life for myself? I had responsibilities, and now you do too."

"But I don't want this." Maura stood, her voice growing louder. She dropped her hands onto the edge of the desk with such force her palms ached. "I don't fucking want to live a life of crime. I want to be a doctor. I want to help people, not harm them. Why don't you understand?"

"I understand." He stood upright, folding his arms again. "I understand that you want something more than this life, but this is your life, this is all you have."

"It doesn't have to be." She cleared her throat. The threat of tears resurfaced. She forced strength back into her voice. "I don't need you to pay for medical school. I have money."

"Money given to you by me, from my hard work, for work that you did, for this business." He glared at her; his teeth bared. He thrust his finger out towards her. "I can take every penny from you again if I have to, Maura. Don’t test me. You know you will never win."

He was right. He was always right. She recoiled. "Fine."

"See, that wasn't so difficult now, was it?" He sat down and picked up a pile of papers from his desk. He flicked through them. "Pick up the drops from Benny on your way out. I'll see you at Alfredo's tomorrow night. Seven. Don't be late. You know I hate tardiness."

X

The Tri-Alpha house was lit up when Maura arrived. Frat boys spilled out onto the front lawn, with girls hanging off their arms, and cups of beer in hand. The music was loud before she even set foot in the house. She tugged down the front of her shirt, amplifying her body. She clung to her purse and scanned the crowd as she entered the house.

"Finally!"

She caught Elton's eye and signalled for him to follow her. She took the stairs two at a time and opened his bedroom door. He smirked and slipped into the room behind her. Maura hesitated at the sight of two men half naked on the bed. She cleared her throat. A young blond man stood up, wiping at his mouth.

"Out!" Elton shouted, smacking the other man on his bare behind as he struggled to pull up his jeans. "Fucking gayboys in my bed. Choose someone else's next time."

The door slammed behind them and Elton reached forward, pulling Maura into his arms. He shoved his tongue down her throat. She gripped his wrist and pulled back, moving his arm until it twisted unnaturally.

"You fucking touch me again and I'll tell my father about this, and you do not want to mess with Paddy Doyle. Do you hear me?"

"Fuck," he shouted, shifting from foot to foot as he tried to find a more comfortable position.

"I said, did you fucking hear me?"

"Yes. Yes." She let go of his hand and he held it against his chest. "Fuck, Maura. Last time you didn't have a problem."

"Last time I wanted to get laid," she said, slapping him across the face. "Just because a woman says yes once, doesn't mean it's a yes forever."

"Ah." He groaned, rubbing his wrist. "If this is fucking broken…"  
"What?" Maura asked, shrugging. "If it's broken, what are you gonna do?"

"Nothing." She tossed a bag of pills onto his bed. "How much?"

"Same as last time."

"I'm twenty short." She stepped forward and grabbed his wrist again. He let out a loud wail. "Alright, I'll get it. Give me ten minutes."

She snatched up the bag and sat down. "I'll wait. You have fifteen, no more. If you're not back up here with the money, in full, then you lose your spot, and maybe the feeling in your wrist."

Seven minutes later, Maura tossed the drugs back onto Elton's bed and headed downstairs. She poured herself a beer and danced through the crowd.


End file.
